


Where The Heart Is

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [13]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They take him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Part of The Air Between Us series.  
> Prompt: Love

They take him back. Of course they do. What else could they do?

Sure, they can be mad, they can fight and yell and argue, but, at the end of the day, it's the three of them or none of them.

They're not willing to let the only relationship that's ever truly worked for them slip away so easily.

He comes back and they welcome him with open arms and scolding tongues. He's not going to leave again.

He loves them too much to let go and they love him to much to let him slip away from them anymore.


End file.
